the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Phylum Daimon, family Vampyren Habitat: Mansions, castles, cities, towns Disposition: haughty, dominative, overbearing, loving Diet: Spiritus, human blood Description A mamonme which requires the blood of a human to survive. In the distant past there once lived a race of beings known as daimon. They were beings tied to nature which exhibited many traits; traits such as that of being spirit guides, benevolent spirits who would help the living. Others were merely ghosts, energies which haunted abandoned structures. Much like nymphs, there too were those who resided in valleys, pools and rivers, protecting such places from harm. There was however, another race of daimon, this race was possessed of the most breathtaking appearance and ruled over the chances of life or death. Those who were brought to these beings were usually the afflicted, or people lying at the very threshold of death. A daimon from this group would be capable of completely reversing the situation and it was quite common for a miraculous recovery to take place. It was also fairly common for daimon, much like nymphs to fall in love with humans and such unions would oft be celebrated for centuries. It came to pass however that the demonlord appeared during the period known as the Age of Qualms, and one of the many races which were subverted was the race of daimon responsible for governing over the prospects of life or death. Under the demon lord's influence, they became beings of great horror known as vampires. Gone were the benevolent traits of their past forms, now they were prideful, arrogant beings, who ruled specifically over the chances of death. They would enact many cruel displays for the demon lords' pleasure, from impaling their victims upon stakes in many macabre poses to feeding upon the blood of humans. When Seretique vi Alloriel finally brought about the Grand Changing it seemed the kinks had punished them, for the once prideful beings had now developed a severe inferiority complex. Vampires are a race of beings who while being corporeal are in fact spirits. They do not however fall into the categories of undead or daemonae, but instead fall under the phylum daimon. They are as with all mamonme, visions of great beauty and will seek out a human partner as is the norm. Under the heirarchy of mamonme, vampires are one of the few races besides dragons who are wont to enforce their position as upper rank mamonme or nobility. It is believed this is due to an inferiority complex in which vampires actually believe that every person perceives their kind as being below humans. These mamonme are also notoriously weak to the influence of the sun and are quick to burn. Prolongued exposure to sunlight will result in a serious heatstroke which can prove fatal if left unchecked. It is for this reason that all vampires use a special tincture known as shade balm so that they may travel under the sun's burning glare. A human who has captured the eye of a vampire will be approached to become a servant of the vampire in question and will be required to dwell at her mansion and perform a variety of menial tasks. The human in question will be compensated for his services and will also receive lodging and food as is deemed necessary. Being the servant of one of these mamonme however is said to be particularly trying. Due in part to their inferiority complex, vampires strive to be the perfect lady, and as such they expert their aid to be the perfect servant. In essence frequent complaints about silk dresses and undergarments being incorrectly prepared, tea, a favourite imbibement amongst these beings being too hot, not hot enough, prepared from cheap leaves, presented incorrectly, drawn for too short a time or being too bitter are all to be taken in stride when dealing with these beings. One can however expect a grudging nod and offhand comments (often with staggered speech) about an admirable job as their efforts reach the level a vampire is accustomed to. Vampires have a rather expansive society, and as such do tend to have numerous interactions with others of their kind. These interactions frequently lead to some heated rivalries. In this manner a vampire will oft have an "undesirable or unsavoury person" who frequently drops by to heckle them in some way or another. This can take the form of simply teasing, however it can degenerate into childish brawls, usually with the servant having to step in and chastise the two mamonme as if a father scolding a pair of unruly daughters. The ultimate insult to one of these mamonme is to have their bête noire "kiss" their servant. As mentioned before, if a rival were to "kiss" their servant, it would be deemed a serious affront, but why is this? The reason is that a "kiss" is the action by which a vampire bites the neck of their beloved and draws blood. This life saving act provides vampires with their greatest need, namely Aelan Vitale. Vampires are what is referred to as "soulnaemic" beings or rather, they have a deficiency with regards to the energy Aelan Vitale. What is curious though is that these mamonme can save the life of a loved one by releasing pent up Aelan Vitale if their servant is mortally wounded. Regardless, a kiss is an extremely intimate activity to these mamonme, one which can draw stutters, rosy cheeks and flushed eartips. With regards to carnal activities, vampires always attempt to be in charge, turning the tables on one will elicit exclamations of beast, rude thing, barbarian and may even draw stuttered comments of one being impudent for a human being. In the case of vampires all of these statements are signs that these mamonme have lost control of their usual facade. Furthermore, to push a vampire over the edge, the ultimate, most titillating action one can perform is to assault her neck with one's lips and teeth. As a vampire's neck is her weakest point, and the act is already seen as deeply intimate, having her servant perform the same act on her will bring about strangled moans, spasming movements and a complete loss of rational thought. Category:Mamonme